Octopus Battle
by Finnceline
Summary: AN OCTOPUS ATTACKS FINN AND JAKE! Read to see what happens to our beloved heroes! (I get bored easy so I make random stories this one will continue though)
1. The attack of the 8-legged monster

"Zzzzzz" Finn was sleeping deeply and comfortably like he was on a plush cloud.

"HEY GET UP! FINN HELP!" Jake screamed in terror. Finn open his eyes slightly to have them fling open!

"Dude what happened! An octopus just ripped the tree house in half!" said Finn angrily.

"Um a little help! The Octopu- OOF!"

"Oh, right!" Finn, started to charge up to the 50 foot tall octopus, but the octopus just smashed Finn like an ant.

"I'll just st-stay right here man i f-feel like my insides are b-broken" Finn said calmly in screaming pain.

"HELP! HE'S TAKING MY DEAD EVERYTHING BURITO!" The octopus eats the burito and swallows it whole, throws Jake into a pile of rubbish, and I guess slithers away like a snake on it's 8 tenticales.

"Jake I need to go to the hospital"

"I know just the pl-"

"NO NOT THE CLOWNS NO PLEASE DONT IM BEGGING YOU!" Finn said in fear.

"Yes? Mhmm, yeah all his bones he said, really? Cool"

"What did you do? Who did you call?"

"The clown nurses"

"NOOOOO!"

(A month later)

"Thanks for the worst 30 days of my life" Finn said upset.

"Aah, get used to it you've almost killed yourself hundreds of times and you've only been to the clown nurses like 3 out of those 100."

"We'll yeah" The ground starts to shake.

"Please no not again! You already took my breakfast burrito what more could you ask for!?" Jake said angry with a hint of fear.

"Probably just hungry," Finn joked.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Jake frowned, the giant octopus breaks the tree house in half AGAIN!

"C'mon dude! It took B-MO forever to rebuild the place" Finn said sad.

"It is because you guys don't help me when your on the couch" B-MO says impatiently. The octopus swallows the other half of the tree house instead of leaving it. Apparently Jake was on the other half of the house.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN! Where are we going? AAAAAH!" Jake said terrorfied. The octopus walks away yet again holding Jake captive in his stomach.

"COME BACK HERE WOTH MY BROTHER I'LL TURN YOU INTO SUSHI!"


	2. Finn the Recuer!

"Now if i were a giant octopus that breaths air where would i be? Hmmmm" Finn was thinking so hard his mind could explode also thinking about what could happen to Jake in a giant octopus's stomach.

"How about an underwater cave!" B-MO said proudly thinking to herself "You are very smart B-MO!"

"Nah, it doesn't make sense it's a giant air br- sorry i had other things in my mind. Your a genius B-MO! Now let's go slay that monster-pus!" Finn bursted out. It felt like ages but Finn went out into the ocean by himself because B-MO would short circut and explode. But Finn finally found the cave and went inside of it. BUT! The cave was a CAVERN!

"Grob, octopuses and there small brains sure know how to memorize their way through here" Finn said doubting he'll find Jake now.

"HELP!" Finn heard a muffle.

"Huh?" He was confused at this point but ran into the optical illusion. It was just paper! The Giant octopus was punching his stomach to calm Jake down but Finn sliced the octopus's stomach open and they ran/swam their lives out the cave.

"Dude i never want to be in a stomach again!" Jake said as he shuddered to the memory of the time he was in a Giant's stomach.

"Then stretch out or take the long way out" Finn joked.

"NO! STOP MAKING JOKES THEY BRING BACK HORRIBLE MEMORIES!"

"Heh, can't a bro joke around?"

"Not when it hurts his bros feelings" Jake said as tear fell from one of his big eyes.

"All right, all right I'm sorry" Finn said remorsefuly. B-MO floats by dead on the water as Finn and Jake scream in fear and takes her home to dry and replace her soaking batteries.

(What happened before)

"Finn can't find Jake all by himself it's already been 30 minutes!",B-MO said worried,"I'll go get him myself!" B-MO jumps into the water and 2 seconds later she short circuts and dies.

(At the tree house)

"MEMORY REBOOT!, ON!", A man voiced yelled from B-MO,"Uuuuh, what happened? Oh yeah i tried to help you guys."

"Don't do that again B-MO you had us scared you were out cold for 5 hours!" Finn said upset.

"Yeah, don't mess with water again B-MO!" Jake said with a small grin.

(Later on)

"Hehe w t3r t1ckl3s! 3rrrr," B-MO falls to the ground but Jake keeps on shooting water at B-MO.

"Are you awake? B-MO? Oh, Grob" Jake said scared.

"JAAAAAKE!" Finn said angry.

"Double grob"

THE END!


End file.
